


What Was Left Unsaid

by YunaBlaze



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Beating, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaBlaze/pseuds/YunaBlaze
Summary: Fujimaru Ritsuka had always been plagued by weird dreams since he had joined Chaldea, but this dream was ne that kept him from getting any decent rest and he would not realize that it had something to do with his most trusted Servant until it came knocking on his doorstep...
Relationships: King Hassan | Grand Assassin/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	What Was Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaclynhyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclynhyde/gifts).



**_‘Please allow me to accompany to until the end.’_ **

**_‘No. The rest of this journey I must complete on my own. Go back, habibi.’_ **

**_‘I understand... Then I shall await you here.’_ **

**_‘It’s dangerous for you to remain here.’_ **

**_‘Then accomplish your task with haste and return to me.’_ **

**_‘...Very well’_ **

**_‘Come back to me safely, love.’_ **

**_‘I will.’_ **

**_It was the same dream again, the dream of a young man forever waiting for his lover to return from the mountain. The young man was petite and frail, yet he was determined to remain on this desolated land to wait for his lover, who remained cloaked in darkness. Without that ominous presence by his side, he was an easy prey..._ **

**_The last thing he saw were claws bearing down on his eyes..._ **

***

Blue azure eyes snapped opened in panic and their owner sat up abruptly, his own hands coming up to hover over his face, trying to calm his hammering heart and mentally detaching himself from the dream. This nightmare had been plaguing the final Master of Chaldea since Sion had Trismegistus II activated and the Servants he had forged a bond with were accessible once more. Ritsuka still managed to catch enough sleep, though it was only a matter of time before others noticed he wasn’t resting properly. Not to mention...

‘Contractor.’

Ritsuka looked up as shadows gathered to form the most imposing and loyal Servant he had, First Hassan. Honestly, the Master of Chaldea often got teased by others that he was the Master of Assassins, seeing many Servants who answered his summon belonged to the Assassin class and First Hassan was the strongest who could even go solo against all Servant Classes without any trouble.

‘What trouble thy mind?’ First Hassan asked in his deep foreboding voice while his black cloak continued to sway by some invisible wind. Assassin seemed to prefer keeping his cloak on when they were within Ritsuka’s room and only displayed his whole armour when he materialized outside. He supposed of all his forms, this one was the less spiky one...

‘It was nothing, just a... dream,’ the young Master answered softly, though a part him knew that it was anything but a dream. It felt... too real... The feelings and sensations from the individual in his dream were strong. Almost like the time his soul was anchored to Rikka Fujimar at the Kogetsukan.

The imposing Servant remained quiet as he retrieved one of the keepsakes the human had kept on display in his room. Assassin brought the intricate golden incense burner he had given to his Master as a Valentine gift and set it on the nightstand, taking out a tiny and worn pouch out from beneath his cloak and putting what seemed to be a dried piece of wood into the burner. Blue flame sparked within the golden container before a sweet and soothing scent slowly snaked its way out of the thin openings.

Ritsuka slowly rest on the bed once as the soothing scent enveloped the whole room. He took a deep inhale of the aroma. It was a smell that was familiar and comforting, one that his mind came to associate with safety.

‘Sleep, Contractor,’ the taller male said softly as the blue azure eyes of the Master slowly drifted close once more. ‘No dream shall haunt thou for the night.’

As sleep took hold of the tired human once more, his guardian remained by his side and silently held the fragile hand in his gloved one.

***

The last Master of Chaldea stretched with a small groan before he focused on the rocky path ahead of him. Since Sheba was running once again, he would occasionally be sent out to deal with potential Singularities that popped on their scan and deal with the problem before they took roots. Thankfully, none of his journeys to these anomalies were as troublesome as the previous ones caused by Geotia or the occasional ripple effects the Incineration of Humanity had caused. Nevertheless, his fatigue was getting worse. Catching decent sleep was harder to achieve, even with Assassin’s constant effort to help him, his dream continued to force-feed him those terrifying moments.

‘Contractor, thy body requires rest,’ First Hassan’s stern voice dragged the Master out of his train of thought.

‘I’m fine, Hassan,’ Ritsuka reassured as he moved to continue onward, though he was quickly stopped by the armoured gloved hand of his Servant on his shoulder.

‘It is not a request,’ Assassin said sternly, the bluish hue of his burning eyes turned red for a second.

The human chuckled nervously as he reluctantly agreed. When you had no backup and First Hassan’s eyes shone red, it was best to comply before he asked you to offer up your neck. Not that the ominous Servant would ever pull such a stunt on him, because even when he sounded frustrated or displeased, he would never threaten his Master to compliance with his blade. He was pretty sure that everyone else had to deal with that morbid request at least once and had often sought him out to talk the grim ancient spirit down from executing someone. Ritsuka hoped a short shut-eye would satisfy his Servant enough.

Assassin put his hand on his back to guide him to a spot with a nice shade, though they came to a sudden stop when a strong and oppressing presence made itself known.

‘Contractor...’ First Hassan had shed away his cloak and materialized his shield, standing in front of his Master protectively, as the sky had darkened and mist covered the ground.

‘I know... This is not a normal enemy,’ the brunet agreed as he clenched his hands in fists, cold sweat slowly coated his skin. This feeling reminded him of the time he had faced Ereshkigal. Death approached...

‘Contractor... Thou must leave. With haste,’ First Hassan ordered.

‘What? No, I am staying!’ Ritsuka refused.

‘Thou must!’ his Servant insisted, raising his voice. He glanced down at him over his shoulder. ‘I am the one this foe sought.’

‘I’m your Master, Hassan!’ the Master argued. Fear tugged his heart, but he refused to give in to it when Assassin wanted to face this enemy without his support. Not mention the possibility that he wouldn’t be able to provide enough mana to his Servant if he left this area. ‘I can’t leave you behind to fight this battle on your own!’

‘Ritsuka.’ The young man froze for a moment, because First Hassan had never uttered his given name. It was always Contractor with him. The fiery blue eyes of his Servant were focused on him as he continued in a calmer and sincere manner. ‘I plead thee to retreat to safety, so I may face this foe.’

Part of him wanted to argue until the enemy actually appeared, but hearing his Servant resort to begging him, he knew that whoever or whatever would appear was not an opponent that First Hassan could afford having his attention divided in any manner.

‘Stay safe...’ Ritsuka ended up saying as he moved to leave.

‘Await my return at the foot of this mountain,’ Assassin declared as he turned to face the growing shadow in the distance. The familiar bluish flames completely surrounded his Servant as he now openly declared war against the approaching being.

‘I will,’ the Master replied softly before he ran down the pathway that they came from. The human barely went around the corner before a loud clank sounded and a huge gust of wind hit him from behind, almost knocking him off his feet.

Azure blue eyes glanced back for a second before they turned back on the road, the sounds of battle echoed loudly throughout the mountain, it was as reassuring as it was worrisome, but running back was not an option, it would only divert his Servant’s attention. Biting his lower lip, Ritsuka continued down, feeling his Command Seals burning on his hand. Usually, his Seals wouldn’t feel this scorching hot, but with only one Servant tied to him and all his mana being directed to the spiritual entity, they were reacting strongly to his Servant’s every action.

The Master was so distracted that he didn’t realize there was some sort of distortion in front of him until he ran through it. It was like breaking through a window and plunging straight into cold water. It knocked the breath out of him as he fell onto the ground.

Ritsuka coughed as he slowly pushed himself back up. Disoriented and vision blurry, the young man shook his head slightly, his head felt unusually heavy and his body was sore too. His eyes widened when he looked down at himself. He was no longer wearing his black gear, but a dirty robe with a dust-covered cloak and his pale hands were now tanned and heavily bruised. No, no, no. This body... It was the one from his dream. This meant...

Wide eyes scanned the area and soon found the shadowed humanoid shapes that were advancing towards him. No, not now... Fear consumed the human as he turned to run. He could not afford to die here.

He climbed up the hill desperately. He knew that if he didn’t keep moving, his pursuers would kill him, just like they did so many times in his nightmare.

**_Heretic!_ **

**_Thief!_ **

**_You can’t escape!_ **

**_Face the Lord’s judgement!_ **

**_Repent for your sins!_ **

Ritsuka did not understand why these people hounded his host. The Master knew deep down that this young man had done nothing wrong and had lived a peaceful life, yet these... invaders... yes, that was what these things were to the man in his dream... Faint memories started to surface in his mind. The invaders had destroyed the village his host had grown up in and chased after all survivors. In desperation, his lover headed towards the forbidden mountain to seek a solution to their problem, it was a decision made of desperation and the desire to protect whatever remained. He tried to stay hidden. Out of sight and out of mind. Waiting for his lover to return safely from the dangerous path he had taken, waiting for the shadow of his tall form to cast upon his smaller body once more, waiting for hope to return to these desolated lands. Only Death had found him...

The brunet cried out in pain when something struck his leg and he fell onto the hard rocky ground, he stared down at the arrow that had pierced through his lower leg and then up at the advancing threats, their distorted form slowly morphed into one that he was awfully familiar with, the shape of the dark knights he had fought in the Camelot singularity. He tried to crawl away, but one of the knights grabbed hold of his injured leg and dragged him towards the rest of their group. Then everything was a blur of pain and flashes of dark armour as he was getting beaten.

Ritsuka tried his best to protect his head and other vital parts, grimacing as he felt a searing hot pain on his hand. Despite the fact that his body was now that of the dream individual and no Command Seals could be seen on the back of his hand, the Master could sense the unstable connection between him and his Servant. First Hassan needed help...

The young man clenched his eyes hard as he ignored the pain as much as he could and focused on utilizing his Seals. All three markings ignited in his mind as he mentally directed all the power into one single wish. _First Hassan! Achieve victory over your enemy and return to me!_

His vision was darkening as he had used up his whole reserve of mana and had already reached his limit in terms of pain endurance. For a moment, Ritsuka couldn’t feel anything as his consciousness was fading in and out. Was he going to die here?

**_Those sapphire eyes don’t belong to a heretic like you. Return those eyes you have stolen, thief._ **

Ritsuka’s heart dropped as he faintly watched the hand coming down on him like claws. He was going to die. Just like how it had ended in his dream. _First Hassan..._

**SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! THUNK!**

Instead of cold fingers digging into his eyes, warm liquid was sprayed over his face, but Ritsuka was too wounded to even blink away the red that covered his vision. The last things he felt were gentle hands cradling him and a familiar scent filling his nostrils. He was safe...

***

When Ritsuka opened his eyes once more, he found himself standing on a beaten mountain path. He started glancing around fearfully, expecting some enemies to pop up, but there was nothing, just the wind caressing everything on its way. The young man gulped nervously as he took a few steps forward warily, his brush with death was still spreading a sense of numbness through his body.

**_Please..._ **

The brunet froze on the spot as he heard that weak moan in the air.

Cold sweat broke out as he watched a bloody apparition took shape in front of him.

The dirty robe and cloak were torn, showing bits of the skeletal body, rope burns could be seen on the bruised wrists and ankles, a pair of bleeding empty eye sockets stared into the blue ones of the living human. A gasp escaped from the young man as he realized how similar he and the spirit looked. It was like staring at his corpse in a manner of speaking.

**_Please..._ **

‘What? What is it that you want?’ Ritsuka asked softly after he managed to finally grab hold of his nerves.

The spirit approached him slowly to take his hands into his.

**_Please..._ **

Blood poured out of hollowed holes on the skull.

**_Please..._ **

No... Those were no blood... They were tears...

**_Please tell him..._ **

Images flashed through Ritsuka’s vision. Memories of another lifetime, of happiness found on a desolated land, of love that was forbidden but cherished all the same and of a parting full of regrets...

***

When Ritsuka woke up, he found himself back in his own room. Was that another dream? Pain shot through him when he attempted to sit up. Okay... Definitely not a dream.

‘Contractor.’

First Hassan materialized through a haze of black smoke. His dark cloak covered him completely and the blue glow of his eyes was deemed to the point they almost looked extinguished.

‘Hey,’ the Master greeted his Servant with a smile, though it turned into a grimace when the small action brought him pain.

The tall Servant dropped on his knees in a loud clank with his head bow. ‘Contractor... I had failed thou and had allowed thou to come to harm.’

‘Hey, there’s no–’ Ritsuka bit back a groan of pain as he forced himself to sit up. ‘Please don’t do that, Hassan. It’s not your fault. You are safe and so am I.’

‘It is,’ Assassin insisted, keeping his head low, looking like he was offering his neck for execution for once. ‘As thy Servant, my failure to protect thou had proven that I am an incapable protector. Please destroy my Saint Graph as punishment for–’

‘Stop,’ the brunet instantly said in his hard and commanding tone. He was giving First Hassan a rare glare. There were many things he could accept and deal with, but the biggest forbidden demand would be any of his Servants asking for death. ‘I will not dismiss you or destroy your Saint Graph. None of this is your fault.’

Silence settled between Servant and Master.

‘Contractor... The foes that had appeared... They came because of me...’ First Hassan admitted. ‘My presence had awoken an ancient being in the mountain and it came to test my will once more...’

Ritsuka let the other’s words sank in for a bit before he said, ‘The ancient spirit within the Mausoleum of the Evening Bell...’

The dark figure of his Servant was as still as a statue, which more or less answered his question.

‘You have done nothing wrong. You have slain the enemies and saved my life,’ the young man said softly, looking at his Servant sadly as he finally understood what the spirit wanted. ‘Please don’t blame yourself... Yusuf.’

Ritsuka leaned down slowly as his Servant looked up. He pressed a light kiss on the top of the skull face before he rested his forehead against the warm mask. Assassin carefully brought his hands up to pull his Master close, holding him like he was a precious and fragile gem. So many words left unspoken and so many feelings were left hidden, but between the Servant and Master, they were silently shared.


End file.
